poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac confronts Ariel/Ariel meets Krogan
This is how Mac confronts Ariel and Ariel meets Krogan goes in Drago Bludvist's Return. chuckles he notices a Terrible Terror flying towards him reads the letter and makes a terrifying discovery Mac Grimborn: Ariel. Time to give her a piece of my mind. Ariel follows Dagur to the stables they enter, Ariel sees Shattermaster Ariel chuckles, she and Dagur suddenly see Mac and his Skrill Mac Grimborn: I consider myself a very reasonable man. I set certain demands, and I expect those demands to be obeyed! Ariel: But, Mac, I-- Mac Grimborn: Is it true, you helped Ragar the Rock, leader of the Warlords, escape from Bowser?! looks worried Ariel: Mac, I had-- Mac Grimborn: Helping evil villains is aiding and abetting! Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that! is shocked and horrified covers his eyes Ariel: He would've died! Mac Grimborn: One less Warlord to worry about! Ariel: You don't even know him! Mac Grimborn: Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Careless, cowardly, selfish villains! Incapable of any feeling.... Ariel: Mac, I love him! gasps Shattermaster and Sleuther gasp in shock is angered Mac Grimborn: No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's one of Grimmel's employers, one of Drago's allies! Ariel: I don't care! gets a carriage of Ariel's treasures he found Mac Grimborn: So help me, Ariel, Sparky and I are going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it! Sparky Sparky, fire! blasts the treasures, destroying them as Ariel cries. Mac and Sparky leave ashamed tries to comfort her Dagur: Ariel, I-- Ariel: Just go away. Shattermaster and Sleuther leave. Krogan watches her crying, then approaches her Krogan: Poor child. Poor, sweet child. She has a very serious problem. If only there was something I could do. But there is something. grins is confused Ariel: Who-who are you? Krogan: Don't be scared. I represent someone who can help you, someone who can make all of your dreams come true. Just imagine. You and your warlord. Together forever. Ariel: I don't understand. Krogan: Drago Bludvist has great powers. is shocked Ariel: The Dragon God? Why that's - I couldn't possibly - No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! Krogan: Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion. kicks a piece of the destroyed statue of Ragar as Ariel picks it up and makes up her mind Ariel: Wait. Krogan: Yes? Dagur, Shattermaster and Sleuther wonder what caused Mac's violet rage Shattermaster: growls Sleuther: in confusion Dagur: I didn't send a Terror Mail. suddenly notice Ariel, Krogan and his Singetail Dagur: Ariel, where are you going with this Viking? Ariel: I'm going to see Drago. gasps in horror Dagur: Ariel, no! No, he's a demon! He's a monster! Ariel: Why don't you go tell your brother? You're good at that. far from him decides to follow her he, Shattermaster and Sleuther follow them as we see Drago's ship. Ariel is uncertain as Krogan encourages her Krogan: This way. follows Krogan and his Singetail as she sees Rumblehorn dragons as one roars at her as she gets away and hears Drago's voice Drago Bludvist: Come in. Come in, my child.